


Demon Overlord

by marci218



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Brothers, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chastity Device, Collars, Crossdressing, Curses, Demons, Elf Culture & Customs, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Futanari, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Night Elf, Ogres, Orcs, Sex Toys, Succubi & Incubi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, Witches, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marci218/pseuds/marci218
Summary: "I was a normal girl and I lived my normal life. After somehow I was transported into another world with all of my favorite game's avatar's power I finally I become Maraica. A Demon Overlord. And this is my story."Maraica's words.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Demon Overlord

Maraicus' POV:  
I was a normal girl. I was not popular, but bullies never bullied me. I think they like my cakes, because my parents have a bakery at our city I could cook really good cakes and cookies. In my school there was two group of bullies. One of them was leaded by a boy named Aaron. He was very cute, but dangerous. He and his gang is a common visitor of our bakery. The second group is leaded by a girl named Lila. She is beautiful and a really charismatic woman. I never had a lover before, but a normal day on my way to home both of them appeared before me.  
"Hey, Marian. Do you have some time?" Aaron asked.  
"Umm.... Yes. What is it?" I asked.  
Both of them looked so scary. I was scared. They never hurt me before.  
"Me and Aaron have something important to ask." Lila said.  
"Yes. Well...." Aaron looked at Lila.  
"Who do you choose?" They asked.  
"What?" I was shocked.  
Why I need to choose? I don't understand that. If I can be honest, I'm bisexual. And I think both of them know that.  
"Why are you asking?" I asked them.  
"Well.... You know, both of us have feeling for you." Lila said.  
"And we want you to choose which one of us you prefer." Aaron said.  
"I...I..I can't." I said. "Why don't we make a competition?"  
"Huh?" Both of them was surprised.  
"I date with one of you tomorrow and then with other of you and I will continue my relationship with who make me feel better." I offer them this.  
"Acceptable." Both of them said.  
I was happy, I could make it easily, but in reality it was not so easy. When they were with me they were so kind and nice, but to other students they still bullies.

1 months later:  
I spent a month trying choose, but for me it was more harder then I thought. Now again they were here waiting me to choose, but I was unable to choose.  
"Why? We tried our best." Aaron said.  
"Both of you make me feel good, but I'm unable to hurt other one of your feelings." I said.  
"I see." Lila said. "We put to hard things on your shoulder."  
"You right. Choosing your future life partner is hard." Aaron said. "From now on, we continue trying to seduce you."  
"Hey! Aaron, you can't seduce her, she need to choose with her free will." Lila said. "Don't use dirty things on her!"  
The quiet and friendly atmosphere is gone. Aaron and Lila firstly only begin words battle and then they started kick and hit each other. I was scared. They trying to kill each other to get my love. I started crying and begin running.  
"Marian STOP!!!" I heard Aaron and Lila voice from behind, but it was too late. I stepped on the road.   
It was too late when I saw the truck, I was frozen, can't move. And then the only thing what I feel when my body fly like a rag-doll. I hit hard the ground. I feel my blood flow out of my body. It was so warm. I can't move my body. I heard Aaron and Lila voice when they run to me. Lila hold my body in her arms while Aaron started to call ambulance.  
"Come on Marian, talk to me!" Lila said. "Don't close your eyes."  
"Here!" I heard an unknown man's voice. "We have to try stop her bleeding."  
I think this man is the driver.  
"Say something Marian!" Lila shout. "Don't go!"  
"The ambulance is on the way." Aaron said.  
"I.... 'm..... sorry." I said really quietly.  
"NO!" Lila shout. "C'mon Marian, you strong!"  
*Am I?* I asked myself inside.  
*"Yes you are."* another unknown voice I heard. *"But you will die before those useless ambulance arrive. Only I can help."*  
*Who are you?*  
*"I'm just an Ancient Demon. Last of my line."* He said. *"How rude I am. My name is Lufucus and I can save you, but it has a price."*  
*What price?* I asked him.  
*"You will become the new Ancient Demon. You will be teleport to my world and you have to bring peace between humans and monsters."* he said. *"This is my greatest wish."*  
*If I refuse?* I asked him.  
*"Simply you die."* He said. *"So?"*  
I finally saw his form, a handsome man. His dark demonic wings and horns was somehow impressive. He offer me a hand.  
*"The time is finite."* He said. *"Accept or die."*  
*I accept.* I said and I take his hand.  
*"Wonderful! Welcome Ancient Demon... No, Demon Overlord Marian."* He said.  
*I need a more better name for a Demon Overlord.* I said. *From now on the World will know me as Demon Overlord Maraicus!*  
*"What a wonderful name!"* He said. "Welcome back Lord or Lady?"  
I heard his voice more clearly. I watched my body and I saw it's limpid. Then I looked up to see a new body before me. It's has elf ears, demonic wing but there is no horns. It's eyes like cat eyes. But other parts are same as my body. It's such a wonderful body.  
"It's your new body my little Maraicus." Lufucus said. "It's a present."  
"Thank you." I said.  
My voice changed. It's become a little bit different, but I could easily recognize it's mine.  
"Before I go, I will tell you my story." He said.  
"Alright I'm listening." I said.  
"Not a long time ago I began building a country, where I wanted everyone to be happy together." He begin. "For humans, monsters, demons and even angels. I had so many great plan, but when I sent letters to every other counties' kings to accept my ideas they though I will take their place. They ordered to their strongest wizards to summon someone who will kill me and destroy my kingdom. They summoned a human from your world."  
"What?! How do you know this." I asked him.  
"I did some research before my death." He said. "You had to know, those summoned can't do whatever they want, they have a curse, if they resist to their summoners they feel so hard pain. That's why I never summoned anyone. It's inhumane."  
"I see..." I said. My body started glowing. "What's happening?!"  
"It's finished." He said.  
"What finished?" I asked.  
"Connecting your new body with your soul." He said. "But don't worry, I will be with you as a helper."  
"Alright. Let's go!" I said.


End file.
